Saigo no Yakusoku
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Dino recebe do Guardião da Nuvem a difícil missão de passar aquele dia tão especial ao lado de sua versão dez anos mais jovem. O Chefe dos Cavallone conseguirá entreter o pequeno Hibari e transformar o dia em um aniversário inesquecível?


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A fanfic é um especial de aniversário para o Hibari e a Yuuhi;

- Saigo no Yakusoku significa "A última promessa".

* * *

><p><strong>Saigo no Yakusoku<strong>

Dino pousou os óculos na mesa, massageando os olhos. Há mais de uma hora ele lia os relatórios, não parando nem um segundo para descansar ou até mesmo respirar. Na realidade, ele não precisava agilizar seu trabalho, mas aquele dia era diferente. Era especial e único. Era o dia do _seu_ Kyouya.

O aniversário do Guardião da Nuvem era feriado obrigatório para o italiano. O dia cinco de maio estava marcado em todos os calendários pertencentes ao louro, e não importasse o quão importante fosse seu trabalho; ele encontraria uma maneira - possível ou impossível - de passar este dia ao lado de seu amante.

Aquele cinco de maio, porém, seria diferente e o Chefe dos Cavallone não tinha ideia de que seu dia se tornaria totalmente o contrário de seus planos. Um almoço a dois, uma longa e barulhenta tarde sobre o futon de Hibari, um rápido jantar... E então ambos retornariam ao quarto para mais algumas rodadas de beijos e suor. Os planos de Dino eram simples, românticos e aparentemente seriam impossíveis de serem realizados.

O Templo estava silencioso e estranhamente solitário. O louro havia acordado sozinho, encontrando um curto bilhete no local em que deveria estar a figura sonolenta do Guardião da Nuvem. O moreno aparentemente havia saído para resolver algo urgente e relacionado ao trabalho, mas estaria de volta em poucas horas. O Chefe dos Cavallone checou o relógio pela segunda vez. Aquela "Retornarei logo" estava demorando mais do que o esperado.

Dino suspirou e ficou de pé. Seus braços esticaram-se e ele se espreguiçou enquanto dava alguns passos à frente. Era estranho permanecer naquele lugar quando o dono não estava presente. A casa era bem iluminada por causa das portas abertas, mas isso não retirava o ar formal e sério que todo o Templo transmitia. Os poucos móveis davam a casa um aspecto de disciplina que combinava perfeitamente com Hibari.  
>Não era a primeira vez que o italiano se pegava pensando como seu precioso Kyouya poderia se sentir quando estava a sós naquele lugar. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre o espírito recluso e a personalidade anti-social, mas Dino tinha certeza de que havia uma parte no moreno que às vezes sentia solidão. Era provavelmente a mesma parte que o convidava - mesmo a contragosto e com palavras arrogantes - para pernoitar no Templo quando ele estava no Japão. O Chefe dos Cavallone jamais negaria um pedido feito pelo Guardião da Nuvem, e pensando por esse ângulo, foi esse tipo de pensamento que acabou arrastando-o para sua própria perdição naquele mesmo dia.<p>

O louro perambulou por alguns minutos pela casa. Uma rápida passada na cozinha, uma segunda fiscalizada no quarto, e então pela primeira vez naquela longa manhã Dino ouviu barulho de passos. Os lábios do italiano alargaram-se em um genuíno sorriso, e ele abriu os braços para receber seu ilustre visitante.  
>Os passos tornaram-se mais próximos e assim que sentiu que veria seu querido amante, o Chefe dos Cavallone precipitou-se:<p>

- Finalmente, Kyouya!

As sobrancelhas de Dino juntaram-se e sua cabeça pendeu levemente para um dos lados.  
>O que era aquilo? Por que Romário estava na entrada da sala e não seu precioso Kyouya? O louro fechou os olhos, imaginando que só havia um motivo que faria com que seu braço direito o procurasse <em>naquele<em> dia.

- Espere, Romário - O italiano abriu a boca assim que viu Romário fazer o mesmo - Deixo bem claro que não importa o que tenha acontecido eu _não_ irei trabalhar. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não sairei deste Templo por nada neste mundo, então não perca o seu tempo. Passarei este dia ao lado do Kyouya e nada do que você diga vai mudar isso, desculpe.

O braço direito dos Cavallone ajeitou os óculos e limpou a garganta.  
>Dino ficou sério, esperando um sermão seguido por uma lista de reuniões ou trabalhos pendentes. Porém, ele se manteria irredutível.<p>

- Você disse que não importa o que aconteça você _passará_ este dia com o Kyouya, não é Chefe? - Romário tinha a voz diferente. Um misto de sarcasmo com seriedade.

- S-Sim... - A confiança do Chefe dos Cavallone vacilou. Algo no tom de voz do homem parado á sua frente não o deixava a vontade.

- Pois bem, então espero que aproveite a sua tarde porque ele é todo seu!

O braço direito dos Cavallone sorriu e fez um rápido movimento com a mão. O italiano arregalou os olhos aos poucos, sem acreditar no que via.  
>Não. Não. Não! Não era possível. Não <em>naquele<em> dia.  
>Hibari caminhou até o lado de Romário com passos firmes e decididos. Seus olhos negros se fixaram em Dino, encarando-o de maneira fria e com certo desprezo. Aquela era a segunda vez que <em>eles<em> se encontravam, mas o louro continuava sem saber o que fazer.  
>Lidar com o Hibari de dez anos no passado não era uma tarefa simples.<p>

- Ro-Romário... - O louro sorriu sem graça. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o do homem e mentalmente Dino chorou e implorou que ele permanecesse.

- Foi pedido que eu lhe entregasse isto junto com o... _Guardião da Nuvem_ dos Vongola - O braço direito dos Cavallone retirou um pequeno envelope do bolso enquanto caminhava na direção de seu Chefe. Ele sorria.

Dino segurou o envelope e o abriu rapidamente. Algo ali poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo e por quanto tempo aquela situação permaneceria. Da última vez que eles se encontraram, o pequeno moreno ficou por toda tarde.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone reconheceu de imediato a letra de seu amante. Havia muito mais linhas do que o bilhete que lhe havia sido deixado pela manhã, e seu teor também era totalmente diferente. Por alguns minutos o italiano leu e releu todo o conteúdo. Seus olhos cor de mel se fixaram em certas palavras, e após o término, Dino guardou o envelope em um dos bolsos da calça e sorriu. Romário ajeitou novamente os óculos e respirou aliviado.<br>Ele finalmente poderia deixar tudo por conta de seu Chefe.

- Eu estarei por perto, se precisar entre em contato, Chefe - O braço direito dos Cavallone fez uma rápida reverência antes de deixar a sala. Seus passos ecoavam por causa do silêncio entre os dois últimos presentes que não faziam nada além de se encararem.

- Você se lembra de mim, não é? Eu me chamo Dino - O louro aproximou-se e parou em frente à pequenina figura - Eu sei que não sou a melhor companhia desse mundo, mas passarei esse dia com você se não se importar. Então, você gostaria de passar o seu _aniversário_ comigo, Hibari Kyouya?

O futuro Guardião da Nuvem não pôde esconder sua surpresa. Suas reações eram mais honestas e menos ensaiadas do que a de sua versão dez anos no futuro, então não foi difícil para Dino ver naqueles mesmos olhos a resposta que ele esperava.  
>O moreno apenas meneou a cabeça em positivo e deu um passo a frente, esticando a mãozinha e encarando o homem a sua frente. O louro sorriu e segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida sem hesitar.<br>Aquele seria um dia completamente diferente e único para ambos.

**x**

Apesar de toda a confiança que transmitia o Chefe dos Cavallone não sabia direito o que deveria fazer. Da última vez em que ambos se _encontraram_, o moreno dormiu durante toda à tarde, poupando o italiano de qualquer tipo de interação. Porém, desta vez as coisas seriam diferentes, pois os olhos grandes e negros do pequeno Hibari não demonstravam um pingo de sono.

Por alguns minutos o Chefe dos Cavallone não fez nada além de ficar ali - em pé e segurando a pequena mão enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer. Uma ideia passou rapidamente por sua mente, e ele a agarrou com todas as forças. A origem de tal concepção partiu de Romário, e era algo que Dino ouvia desde criança e que naquele instante pareceu o mais sábio conselho que alguém poderia ter compartilhado.  
>Comida. Comida <em>sempre<em> salvava o dia.

- Então, que tal prepararmos o almoço?

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Sua expressão permaneceu branca, e o louro entendeu como positivo. Seu corpo moveu-se pelo escritório, caminhando com passos curtos e vagarosos. O pequeno Hibari vinha logo atrás, olhando com curiosidade o caminho.  
>A cozinha do Templo Namimori não era grande, mas o espaço comportava folgadamente dois homens do tamanho de Dino e Hibari sem nenhum problema. O Chefe dos Cavallone foi direto para a despensa, soltando um longo suspiro. Seu amante precisava urgentemente repor os espaços vazios.<p>

- Kyouya, você tem algum problema com massas? - O italiano tentava encontrar algum ingrediente ocidental. Ele não tinha confiança nenhuma em cozinhar nada que não fosse italiano.

- Eu não sei o que é isso - O pequeno Hibari estava próximo a pia e olhava com curiosidade o que o homem ao seu lado fazia. - Eu quero comer hambúrguer.

- Eu não tenho certeza se isso será possível... - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao encontrar o molho de tomate e um pacote de macarrão, passando da despensa para a geladeira. A situação ali não era muito melhor, e não havia sinal de carne congelada no freezer. - Eu farei spaghetti, está bem?

- Eu quero comer hambúrguer.

O moreno repetiu, e o louro virou-se, tentando manter o sorriso intacto. Só havia uma maneira de lidar com aquela criança geniosa.

- Ok, podemos comer hambúrguer, mas teremos de _sair_ e ir ao _centro_ da cidade. Conheço um ótimo lugar, mas por causa do horário talvez tenhamos de enfrentar _filas_. Horário de almoço geralmente é _cheio de pessoas_.

A expressão no rosto do futuro Guardião da Nuvem mudou no mesmo instante e o assunto hambúrguer não foi mais mencionado. Dino sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito, imaginando se conseguiria utilizar a mesma tática com a versão dez anos mais velha. As chances eram pequenas, mas ele não desistiria.

O italiano pegou um dos aventais e amarrou em sua cintura. Os ingredientes foram colocados em cima da pia, mas antes de começar, o Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se do moreno e pediu que ele ficasse na entrada da cozinha porque poderia ser perigoso. Hibari não questionou aquele pedido, entendendo somente minutos depois o que aquilo significava.  
>Era difícil para ele entender as cenas que se passaram diante de seus olhos naquela cozinha. A tarefa não parecia difícil, e ao perceber que todos os ingredientes acabariam na mesma panela, o Guardião da Nuvem questionou-se porque então aquele homem havia tropeçado tantas vezes e se queimado com uma frequência absurda.<p>

Dino tentou ao máximo manter seu dom natural ao desastre sobre controle, mas não foi tarefa fácil. Por muito pouco ele escapou de cortar um dos dedos, além de ter queimado a língua por três vezes consecutivas. O macarrão já estava cozinhando, e enquanto lavava a louça que havia sujado, o Chefe dos Cavallone lançava rápidos olhares para a direção do Guardião da Nuvem, garantindo que ele não saísse dali.

- Você não é japonês, não é? - O moreno indagou enquanto os dois arrumavam a mesinha na sala para finalmente almoçarem.

- Não, sou italiano - Dino riu com a pergunta. - Você já aprendeu sobre a Itália na escola?

- Você aprendeu japonês então? - Hibari meneou a cabeça em negativo para a pergunta anterior, sentando-se como o louro havia pedido.

- Sim, sim. Seria muito difícil nos comunicarmos, não é? - O italiano passou a mão na nuca, imaginando até onde aquela conversa iria.

As perguntas do jovem Guardião da Nuvem encerraram-se momentaneamente. Dino pôde finalmente ir até a cozinha e trazer os pratos, sentando-se em frente ao seu pequeno convidado e esperando para ver quais seriam suas reações em relação à comida.  
>O moreno relutou por alguns segundos, encarando o garfo em um dos lados. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e começou a comer, observando como Hibari encarava os movimentos que ele fazia com o garfo para capturar os fios de spaghetti.<br>Não demorou e a curiosidade em manejar o talher fez com que o Guardião da Nuvem começasse a tentar. Seus dedos demoraram algum tempo para conseguir realizar o movimento, mas apesar da dificuldade, quando a primeira garfada foi seguida pela segunda e terceira, o italiano soube que tinha acertado.

Eles não conversaram durante o almoço, e Dino só arriscou abrir a boca quando os pratos já estavam limpos e o moreno tinha os cantos da boca sujos por causa do molho.

- O que achou do almoço, Kyouya? - O louro segurou um dos guardanapos e estendeu a mão, limpando a boca do garoto.

- Eu gostaria de ter comido hambúrguer.

A resposta fez com que a veia na testa do Chefe dos Cavallone se tornasse visível, mas ele não levaria para o lado pessoal. Aquele tipo de resposta já era esperada.

- Vocês parecem satisfeitos, então foi um desperdício ter comprado o bolo.

Romário acenou da entrada, chamando a atenção dos dois presentes na sala usada para as refeições. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem brilharam quando seus ouvidos escutaram a palavra "bolo".

- Eu pretendia telefonar e pedir que trouxesse algo parecido. _Grazie_, Romário - Dino levantou-se e caminhou até seu braço direito, segurando a caixa em suas mãos - Quer comer agora ou esperamos um pouco, Kyouya?

- Agora! - Hibari já estava ao lado do italiano, olhando com luxuria para a caixa. Sua atenção só foi divergida ao encarar Romário por um breve momento.

- Aproveitem o bolo - O braço direito dos Cavallone acenou e afastou-se enquanto Dino entrava novamente na sala caminhando ao lado de Hibari.

- Ele é seu pai? - O Guardião da Nuvem questionou assim que voltou a se sentar. A caixa do bolo foi colocada no chão, e o louro olhou para sua companhia com curiosidade. Os pratos sujos estavam em suas mãos e ele tentava não derrubá-los.

- Não. Ele é meu braço direito e meu melhor amigo. Meus pais morreram quando eu era bem pequeno - O italiano sorriu e afastou-se. Aquela era a primeira vez que Hibari o perguntava sobre seu passado.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não soube dizer se sua resposta havia atingido algum ponto no moreno, mas ao retornar à sala com novos pratos e talheres, ele encontrou o Guardião da Nuvem olhando com certeza tristeza para a caixa do bolo.

- Vamos fazer algo emocionante, Kyouya - Dino sorriu, ajoelhando-se e colocando a caixa do bolo em cima da mesinha. A tampa foi retirada, mostrando um grande e visivelmente delicioso bolo de morango. Havia onze velinhas espalhadas, o que fez com que o louro sorrisse. Ele imaginou que Romário faria algo parecido, e fez bem em manter o isqueiro dentro do bolso da calça.

- Eu não sou mais criança - Hibari corou levemente ao encarar as velinhas azuis.

- Mas isso não é coisa de criança, Kyouya - O italiano começou a acender as velas, lançando um rápido olhar à sua companhia - Você não sabia que se fizer um pedido enquanto assopra as velas de seu bolo de aniversário ele se realiza?

- Você mente - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou os olhos, visivelmente descrente.

- Eu nunca minto - Dino olhou-o ofendido - Mas tudo bem, se você não acredita então eu vou fazer o pedido e assoprar as _suas_ velas...

O Chefe dos Cavallone encheu as bochechas de ar e ameaçou assoprar as velas, apenas para sentir seu braço ser segurado. O pequeno Hibari tinha uma expressão confusa, olhando dele para as velas.  
>Por alguns segundos o louro apenas observou a versão mais jovem de seu amante aparentemente pensar em alguma coisa para finalmente assoprar as velas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e Dino teve certeza de que aquela coloração era mais por causa da timidez do que o esforço gasto na ação.<p>

- Espero que o seu desejo se realize logo!

O italiano cortou o primeiro pedaço de bolo e o ofereceu ao aniversariamente. O moreno o segurou com uma alegria contida, fechando os olhos levemente ao sentir uma mão em cima de sua cabeça.

- Feliz Aniversário, Kyouya.

Os olhos cor de mel de Dino se arregalaram levemente. A expressão do garoto mudou por um rápido momento, e se ele não estivesse tão atento e não conhecesse tão bem praticamente _todas_ as expressões de Hibari, ele não se surpreenderia tanto. O jovem Guardião da Nuvem corou, abaixando os olhos e comendo com gula.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone bagunçou um pouco mais os cabelos do moreno, até finalmente se servir de uma fatia de bolo. A sensação de ter um Hibari obediente e amável era mais doce do que qualquer sobremesa existente no mundo.<p>

**x**

Ao contrário da outra vez, Hibari não passaria a tarde dormindo.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem parecia bastante desperto, seguindo Dino para cima e para baixo. O italiano passou algum tempo com a atenção em seu trabalho, tendo a honra de ter o moreno ao seu lado o tempo todo.<br>Quando o último relatório foi assinado, o louro ficou de pé e estendeu a mão, convidando o pequeno Hibari para um passeio pelo Templo. O garoto relutou em aceitar, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone garantiu que ninguém estaria presente e que seriam somente os dois.

A melhor parte do passeio para Dino foi admirar a maneira como os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem enxergavam aquele novo mundo. O moreno provavelmente não percebia, mas toda vez que algo o excitava ou chamava sua atenção, ele apertava com um pouco mais de força a mão de Dino. Os dois percorreram boa parte do Templo no mais puro silêncio. O céu estava azul e o tempo levemente abafado, mas nada disso parecia atrapalhar o momento.  
>Na volta para a casa, o louro explicou sobre a função do Templo na cidade, mas hesitou quando Hibari perguntou o que ele fazia ali. A resposta do louro foi vaga e ele limitou-se a dizer que ambos eram "amigos".<p>

- Eu não tenho amigos - O moreno respondeu sem emoção - Eu não preciso deles.

- Você terá amigos, Kyouya. Muito em breve - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao pensar em Tsuna e nos demais Guardiões. Aos olhos de Hibari eles não eram exatamente amigos ou parceiros, mas aqueles eram apenas detalhes.

- Eles serão meus amigos assim como _nós_ seremos amigos?

- N-Não necessariamente... - Dino corou e desviou o olhar. Aquele assunto estava seguindo em uma direção que ele definitivamente não queria.

O Chefe dos Cavallone notou que o pequeno garoto calou-se após aquela estranha conversa e permaneceu mudo por um longo período. Os dois se sentaram na sacada, e pela primeira vez naquela tarde Dino lembrou-se de checar o relógio. Ele recordava-se bem que o Guardião da Nuvem havia retornado para o seu tempo ao anoitecer da última vez. Entretanto, como Reborn dissera, a tal atualização de Gianini não garantia um tempo exato de permanência.  
>O italiano virou o rosto, encarando Hibari sentado ao seu lado e sentindo um leve aperto no peito. Sua mão esticou-se, tocando pela segunda vez o alto da cabeça do garoto.<p>

O restante da tarde passou com o mesmo estranho silêncio. Dino esforçou-se para fazer Hibari falar, mas tudo o que recebia eram respostas vagas e sem nenhum tipo de emoção.  
>Quando o Sol começava a se pôr e a temperatura a cair, o louro achou que o Guardião da Nuvem estava com frio ao vê-lo ficar de pé tão subitamente. Os dois estiveram sentados ao redor da mesinha de centro por algum tempo, enquanto Hibari desenhava algo e Dino relia os relatórios.<p>

- Quer que eu pegue uma jaqueta para você? - O italiano ficou de pé, surpreso por ver o moreno se afastar.

O jovem Guardião da Nuvem deu alguns passos e parou. Seu corpo virou-se e o Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco. Dois grandes e sérios olhos negros o fitavam, emoldurando um rosto cuja expressão ele não conhecia.

- Quando nós vamos nos encontrar novamente? - Hibari perguntou de maneira direta e sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta.

- Eu não sei. Geralmente é um acidente quando temos a chance de nos encontrar dessa forma, apesar de que desta fez foi um pouco proposital eu diria... - O louro riu, lembrando-se do bilhete recebido.

- Não estou falando disso. Você _me_ conhece, não é? Então quando isso irá acontecer? Quando _eu_ vou conhecer _você_?

A pergunta surpreendeu Dino, e ele finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Seus lábios formaram um tímido meio sorriso e o louro caminhou até a pequena figura, abaixando-se e apoiando o corpo em apenas um joelho.

- Em quatro anos eu irei encontrá-lo, Kyouya. Eu virei ao Japão _apenas_ por _você_ e depois disso estarei sempre ao seu lado mesmo que você não queira.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram, e o Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ainda mais ao vê-los brilharem.  
>Não importava a época, o seu Kyouya sempre seria adorável à sua maneira.<p>

- Mesmo? - A voz do moreno saiu mais baixa, quase inaudível.

- Eu disse que não minto, não é? Eu definitivamente vou encontrá-lo daqui a quatro anos, então espere por mim, Kyouya. É uma promessa!

Dino piscou várias vezes, enfiando a mão em um dos bolsos. Ele havia guardado o presente para quando estivesse a sós com o Guardião da Nuvem, e mesmo a situação sendo um pouco confusa, o momento parecia perfeito. Retirando uma pequena caixa escura, o italiano ofereceu-a para o jovem Hibari.

- É o seu presente de aniversário. Você não precisa usar, apenas mantenha com você.

A curiosidade natural e infantil do Guardião da Nuvem o impossibilitou de manter a caixa fechada, e sem nenhum aviso ele a abriu, olhando sem muita emoção para o conteúdo.

- Por que um cavalo? - O moreno retirou o anel dourado onde havia um pequeno cavalo incrustado como detalhe.

- É o símbolo da minha Família - Dino corou. Ele não esperava ter de explicar _todos_ os detalhes. - Eu planejava entregar para você... Digo, para você um pouco mais velho, mas quero que fique com ele. É o _meu_ presente para _você_.

O pequeno Hibari olhou por mais um tempo para seu presente, retirando-o da caixa e tentando colocá-lo no dedo.  
>O louro sorriu e estendeu os braços, envolvendo o garoto em um abraço. Desde o primeiro momento que o viu o Chefe dos Cavallone desejava tê-lo em seus braços pelo menos uma vez, mesmo que isso significasse ser mordido até a morte.<br>Porém, aquilo não aconteceria pelo menos naquela noite. Demorou um pouco, mas o gesto foi retribuído de maneira tímida e discreta. Dino fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ele entendia o que as palavras de Hibari significavam naquele bilhete.

- Espere por mim, Kyouya.

As palavras saíram baixas e ditas somente para a pessoa em seu braço.  
>As pequeninas mãos apertaram com um pouco mais de força as costas de Dino, e então ele desapareceu. O espaço entre os braços do Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se maior, e nem mesmo a fumaça o fez mudar de posição. Seus olhos continuaram fechados e não foi preciso abri-los para saber o que havia acontecido.<p>

- Bem Vindo, K-

O italiano sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás ao mesmo tempo em que algo apertava sua garganta, impossibilitando-o de respirar. Seus olhos se entreabriram, encarando um par de olhos negros e semicerrados.

- Vou mordê-lo até a morte por estar abraçando crianças, Cavallone.

- E-Eu não estava abraçando _crianças_, Kyouya - Dino disse com a voz rouca. A fumaça havia dissipado e ele podia ver claramente a versão atual de seu amante sobre ele e a forma como um dos tonfas apertava sua garganta sem hesitação - Eu estava abraçando _você_.

A resposta aparentemente não foi convincente o bastante.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem apertou ainda mais os olhos, deixando o outro tonfa à mostra. O Chefe dos Cavallone precisou esperar até que o genioso Hibari desistisse de seu assédio para poder ficar finalmente em pé. Seu pescoço doía, mas esse era um detalhe completamente irrelevante.<p>

- Então, você finalmente apareceu para nossa comemoração, hm? Deve ter sido solitário esse tempo todo - O louro tocou o alto da cabeça do moreno, rindo da diferença de altura.

- Solitário? Não me faça rir - O Guardião da Nuvem deu um leve tapa na mão que acariciava seus cabelos. A arrogância e indiferença eram visíveis em sua voz.

- Não foi isso que eu li - Dino retirou o bilhete do bolso e se pôs a ler - "Eu gostaria que passasse esta tarde com _ele_, pois meus aniversários quando criança eram sol-"

O papel sumiu das mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone, transformando-se em papel picado no segundo seguinte. Hibari deu um passo a frente e pelo meio sorriso em seus lábios, alguém seria mordido até a morte naquela noite.

- Você... - O moreno apertou os tonfas em suas mãos. Cada centímetro de seu corpo desejava dar aquela surra.

- Hoje não, Kyouya!

Dino deu um passo à frente, segurando seu amante pelo queixo. O Guardião da Nuvem o olhou com surpresa, e provavelmente aquele foi o sentimento que dominou seus músculos naquele momento, pois seus braços não se moveram para acertar o italiano.

- Você pode me morder até a morte depois da meia-noite de hoje, mas até lá se comporte e permita-me passar o restante desse dia ao seu lado, de preferência inteiro e sem hematomas. - O louro deu um passo à frente, envolvendo o moreno pela cintura com a outra mão - Eu fiz companhia a você de dez anos atrás como me pediu, mas eu quero fazer companhia a _você_ de agora. Então aceite que vou amá-lo pelas horas restantes de todas as formas possíveis.

Os tonfas demoraram algum tempo até deixarem as mãos de seu dono.  
>Hibari ainda tentou argumentar e afastar-se daqueles braços, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Os olhos negros fecharam-se devagar e seus lábios se entreabriram ao notarem que o rosto de Dino se aproximava. A distância entre eles tornou-se ainda menor, e quando o beijo finalmente aconteceu, foi a vez do moreno dar sua resposta.<br>Os braços do Guardião da Nuvem entrelaçaram o pescoço de seu amante, retribuindo prontamente o gesto.  
>Ele havia esperado o dia inteiro para estar naqueles braços, além disso, o italiano o havia incitado com aquela declaração. Curioso por natureza, Hibari queria saber o que significava ser "amado de todas as formas possíveis".<p>

**x**

Do Templo Namimori para o Hotel foram necessários apenas dez minutos de carro e pouco incentivo da parte de Dino. O Guardião da Nuvem estava resoluto em deixar sua casa, mas quando o louro comentou que a despensa estava vazia e que ambos teriam de "Sair e ir até o centro da cidade, e que encontrariam filas porque o horário do jantar era cheio de pessoas", a decisão de passarem o restante da noite no Hotel em que Dino estava hospedado pareceu a melhor ideia do mundo.  
>A única coisa que o moreno fez questão de levar foi o bolo que estava na geladeira, deixando-o no frigobar do quarto.<p>

O Chefe dos Cavallone abraçou Hibari por trás, sorrindo ao vê-lo comer um dos morangos que estava por cima do bolo.

- Você não pode comer a sobremesa antes do jantar, Kyouya.

- E desde quando eu devo ouvir o que você diz? - O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu com a boca cheia, mas não parecia incomodado em ser abraçado.

- Eu acabei me acostumando a isso. A sua versão mais jovem era tão obediente e adorável.

O moreno deu uma leve cotovelada no estomago do italiano, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás. Dino ergueu o rosto, engolindo seco ao ver a maneira como Hibari o encarava.  
>Aquele definitivamente havia sido um péssimo comentário.<p>

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou com certa dificuldade, segurando a mão de seu amante antes que ele se afastasse.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Foi apenas uma brincadeira, ok? - O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu de costas. Os lábios do louro tocaram a pele pálida do pescoço do moreno - Eu vou fazer companhia a você no banho.

- Acredito que já tenha idade suficiente para me banhar sem o auxilio de outra pessoa - Hibari respondeu arisco.

- Eu sei, mas quem disse que vamos tomar banho?

Dino deu um passo a frente, puxando o moreno pela mão.  
>O Guardião da Nuvem ficou levemente surpreso com aquelas palavras, e mesmo que tentasse relutar contra aquilo, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como era difícil parar o Chefe dos Cavallone quando ele se decidia. E neste caso, a ideia não pareceu tão ruim ou detestável.<p>

O banheiro da suíte não era grande, mas o espaço era suficiente para acomodá-los sem problemas. O italiano retirou a camisa, revirando os olhos ao ver Hibari olhando-o com estranheza da entrada.

- O que você faz ai? Vamos, entre, entre!

- É muito claro aqui, e talvez não seja uma boa ideia - O moreno estava totalmente arrependido por ter dado aquela sugestão.

- Você está com vergonha, Kyouya? - Dino aproximou-se, puxando e prensando seu amante contra a parede - Se quiser eu posso apagar a luz, mas isso tiraria metade da diversão e correríamos o risco de cairmos no box.

- _Você_ cair, porque eu estarei muito bem. - Hibari apertou os olhos. Ele não perderia uma briga verbal. Alias, ele não perderia briga nenhuma.

- Ninguém vai cair, eu garanto...

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, dando um último passo à frente.  
>Seu rosto abaixou-se momentaneamente, apenas para fisgar os lábios do moreno em um profundo e eufórico beijo. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou empurrar o homem à sua frente, mas a maneira como o louro o segurava pela cintura tornava impossível qualquer tipo de movimento.<br>Os lábios do italiano moviam-se devagar, esperando que seu amante entendesse que não haveria mais volta. A língua de Dino não demorou a pedir passagem, e então toda a força de vontade de Hibari pareceu deslizar por seus dedos, conforme suas mãos entrelaçavam-se com as do louro.

Os corpos se juntaram, o beijo tornou-se apressado, excitante e incrivelmente necessitado. O Guardião da Nuvem não soube qual o momento em que suas mãos começaram a despedi-lo, pois quando os lábios se afastaram, ele já estava dentro do box, completamente nu e sentindo o azulejo gelado em suas costas.  
>O barulho do chuveiro abafou as respirações altas. O vapor caia na pele do Chefe dos Cavallone, e seus cabelos louros tornaram-se um pouco mais escuros por causa da água. Nenhum dos dois tencionava dizer nada. Os olhos mantinham toda a conversa enquanto se analisavam, esperando o outro tomar a iniciativa.<br>O moreno deu um passo à frente, entrando debaixo d' água e fechando os olhos. A água quente tocou suas costas geladas, mas não foi a responsável por aquecê-lo. As mãos de Dino o envolveram novamente, e onde elas tocavam o moreno sentia como se estivesse em chamas.

O segundo beijo não demorou a acontecer, e dessa vez muito mais úmido por causa da água. Sem as camadas de roupa para atrapalhá-los, Hibari aproveitou todo aquele contato, sentindo a maneira como o corpo de seu amante reagia ao beijo. Suas costas voltaram a encontrar o frio azulejo, mas seu corpo dessa vez não conseguia sentir esse tipo de temperatura. Não havia mais espaço para sensações além daquelas proporcionadas por Dino, e a erótica maneira com que o italiano o prensava naquele apertado espaço, esfregando levemente seu corpo ao dele. Os lábios do louro marcavam seu pescoço, possessivos e animados, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia pela cintura do Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o gemer baixo ao sentir onde ela pretendia chegar.

A mão do Chefe dos Cavallone segurou a ereção do moreno, tocando-a e sentindo-a entre seus dedos por longos e torturantes minutos. Entretanto, a impaciência de Dino era similar a de Hibari. Nenhum deles parecia estar com muita paciência, e a prova de que as preliminares poderiam acontecer em outro momento partiu do próprio moreno. Virando-se e apoiando a testa na parede de azulejo, o Guardião da Nuvem, fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Seu sinal pareceu ter sido compreendido pelo Chefe dos Cavallone, que não perdeu tempo com perguntas ou pedidos. Suas mãos agarram o primeiro produto que estava ao alcance de seus olhos. O cheiro do condicionador de morango fez Hibari sorrir, pensando na ironia daquela situação. Eles não tinham tempo para procurarem um lubrificante naquela altura do campeonato, mas usar um dos caríssimos condicionadores era no mínimo ridículo.

As questões relacionadas ao preço teriam de ser repensadas em uma outra ocasião, pois se o moreno tinha tempo para pensar em coisas que não envolvessem aquele momento, era porque o italiano não estava se _esforçando_ o suficiente.  
>O louro encontrou a entrada do Guardião da Nuvem, penetrando-o com certa força com um dos dedos. A resistência arrancou um contido gemido por parte de seu amante, que se manteve controlado por mais tempo do que Dino esperava. Um segundo dedo fez companhia ao primeiro, movendo-se com facilidade e começando a despertar estranhas sensações no moreno. A dor diminuiu aos poucos, sendo substituída por pequenas ondas de prazer.<br>Quando os dedos do louro foram retirados, Hibari cerrou os punhos e tentou manter a respiração controlada. Seu corpo ansiava pelo que viria em seguida, antecipando as sensações.

A única coisa que o Guardião da Nuvem não esperava era que sua voz ecoasse pelo banheiro quando Dino o penetrou. Um rouco e erótico gemido surpreendeu até mesmo o italiano, que abriu um largo e maldoso sorriso, subindo a língua pelo pescoço e maxilar de seu amante. Hibari tremia em seus braços. Sua respiração era descompassada e seus lábios entreabertos e famintos pareciam implorar para que ele continuasse.  
>O Chefe dos Cavallone esperou alguns segundos até que o corpo do moreno se acostumasse à invasão, retirando-se e penetrando-o novamente com a mesma força e velocidade. Hibari ficou na ponta dos pés, sem conseguir escolher a melhor sensação. Seu corpo parecia sentir diferentes tipos de estímulos, fosse pelo calor de Dino ou a fria temperatura da parede que se encostava a seu membro por causa da proximidade.<br>O Guardião da Nuvem não era fã de _atividades_ no banho, exatamente por esses detalhes. Era muito difícil manter a compostura quando cada centímetro de seu ser parecia implorar prazer e alivio.

O louro não poupou esforços em fazer seu amante feliz e satisfeito. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente a cintura do moreno enquanto ele se movia, procurando acertar aquele ponto que era responsável por fazê-lo ouvir a doce voz de Hibari. Seus lábios mordiam levemente o ombro do Guardião da Nuvem, procurando omitir um pouco de seus baixos gemidos.  
>O ritmo tornou-se mais rápido após alguns minutos, coincidindo com um ousado gesto por parte do moreno. Hibari levou uma das mãos até seu membro, masturbando-se a cada estocada que recebia. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao ver a cena, mordiscando de leve uma das orelhas de seu amante.<p>

- Você parece estar _realmente_ aproveitando, Kyouya... - A voz saiu rouca e misturada com gemidos e suspiros. O próprio Dino sentia que não aguentaria muito se continuasse com aquele ritmo.

O "Cale-se" do Guardião da Nuvem mal foi ouvido. Seus lábios estavam ocupados gemendo mais alto por causa das investidas que recebia. Em determinado momento nenhum dos dois conseguia mais formar uma frase ou palavra, e toda a comunicação entre eles foi através dos sons e gestos corporais.  
>Dino foi o primeiro a atingir o clímax. O Chefe dos Cavallone não teve tempo de retirar-se de seu amante, apertando com um pouco mais de força a cintura de Hibari. O moreno estava muito entretido para notar tal coisa, pois sua mão aumentou o ritmo, esperando para se juntar ao italiano no grupo dos "plenamente satisfeitos".<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem receberia certo incentivo em sua busca pelo prazer. O louro encostou-se mais a ele, ajudando-o a se masturbar após alguns segundos.  
>Talvez fosse ter uma segunda pessoa tocando-lhe daquela maneira. Talvez fosse porque a pessoa era justamente Dino. Ou talvez porque ele estivesse tão próximo do clímax, que não foi preciso muito para que o moreno chegasse ao orgasmo. Suas mãos apoiaram-se no azulejo enquanto seu corpo tremia com os pequenos espasmos. O Chefe dos Cavallone o abraçou por trás, depositando gentis beijos em seu pescoço molhado.<p>

Hibari precisou de algum tempo para retornar ao seu estado quase-normal. O italiano permaneceu abraçando-o por todo o tempo, virando seu amante ao ver que ele já respirava sem problemas. Havia um tolo sorriso nos lábios de Dino, que não pareceu sumir nem com um olhar sério e pesado por parte do moreno.

- Vamos tomar um banho um pouco mais digno agora... - O Chefe dos Cavallone riu, capturando os lábios do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Eu estou com fome - Hibari respondia enquanto retribuía o beijo, fechando os olhos devagar. Era muito difícil manter-se impassível naqueles momentos.

- Eu pedirei o jantar depois do banho!

O italiano trouxe o moreno um pouco mais para perto, e ambos tomaram um rápido banho. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou a todo custo sair o mais rápido possível do banheiro, mas Dino fez questão de enxugá-lo e os dois provavelmente teriam recomeçado com os toques e caricias se Hibari não abrisse a porta; saindo as pressas com a toalha branca na cintura, e avisando que morderia um certo louro estrangeiro se ele não se comportasse.  
>Percebendo que não venceria aquela batalha - ainda mais porque o moreno correu até seu par de tonfas assim que deixou o banheiro - Dino conformou-se em dançar conforme a música.<p>

O Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu seu tão esperado jantar após alguns minutos de espera, e ele e o Chefe dos Cavallone dividiram uma larga porção de comida chinesa. A melhor parte foi sem dúvidas a sobremesa, e por alguns minutos o louro não fez nada além de observar seu amante degustar as fatias de bolo. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam com a visão, e foi impossível para ele não esticar uma das mãos, tocando uma das bochechas do moreno. Hibari fechou um dos olhos, mas não estranhou o carinho.

- Nee, Kyouya - Dino passou a ponta de um dos dedos no canto dos lábios do Guardião da Nuvem, retirando um pouco do creme - Você se lembra do pedido que fez?

O moreno o encarou e meneou a cabeça em negativo, mas não parou de comer. O italiano apenas sorriu com a resposta recebida, ajudando-o a terminar com o restante do bolo.  
>O assunto não voltou a ser mencionado naquela noite e os dois permaneceram deitados na cama e conversando por alguns minutos. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu ao perceber que Hibari estava ficando com sono, decidindo que era hora de encerrar o assunto.<p>

- Eu vou providenciar seu presente amanhã. Por motivo de força maior o original foi extraviado, então seja paciente, Kyouya.

- Eu não me importo com presentes, não sou uma criança - Hibari fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Dino pelos fios de seus cabelos. Aquela caricia o deixava com mais sono.

- Não me importo, eu comprarei da mesma forma. - O italiano sorriu, virando delicadamente o rosto do moreno - Feliz Aniversário, Kyouya.

Dino abaixou um pouco o rosto, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de um já adormecido Guardião da Nuvem.  
>O louro ainda permaneceu algum tempo observando-o dormir, até perceber que o dia com o pequeno Hibari o havia deixado realmente cansado. O moreno moveu-se na cama, afundando o rosto no peito do Chefe dos Cavallone. O italiano o abraçou e fechou os olhos, satisfeito por mais um aniversário ao lado de seu amante, esperando que ele tivesse tido um bom dia no passado.<p>

**x**

Hibari acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Seus olhos abriram-se por causa da claridade do quarto, e seria impossível continuar a dormir com metade da cortina aberta, permitindo que o Sol batesse diretamente em seu rosto.  
>Dino dormia de costas e do outro lado da cama, e mesmo não dizendo nada, o Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas e não gostou muito de notar a <em>distância<em> entre eles. Levantando-se e caminhando muito mal humorado até a sacada, o moreno pretendia puxar as cortinas com força, mas algo chamou sua atenção. O quarto tornou-se novamente mais escuro por causa do grosso tecido, e Hibari caminhou devagar até a poltrona que ficava localizada em uma das extremidades do quarto.

Suas roupas iriam para a lavanderia do Hotel, mas seu terno estava dobrado em cima da poltrona. O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se, e enfiou uma mão em um dos bolsos, esboçando um tímido sorriso ao sentir algo tocar-lhe os dedos.  
>O pequeno objetou pousou na palma de sua mão, e por alguns minutos o moreno não fez nada além de admirá-lo. Era pequenino, redondo e dourado. Havia a figura de um cavalo incrustado na parte de cima, e mesmo receoso, Hibari decidiu experimentá-lo. O anel coube com perfeição no anelar de sua mão direita, como se fosse feito sobre medida.<p>

Após alguns minutos de admiração, o moreno fez menção de retornar a cama, mas parou. Seus olhos negros encararam a situação, e depois de decidir o que faria, ele retornou a cama.  
>Entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem não foi para o seu lado. Hibari caminhou até o lado de Dino, levantando a coberta e encaixando-se naquele pequeno espaço. O Chefe dos Cavallone mexeu-se no sono, e seu corpo parecia funcionar no piloto automático, abraçando o moreno e evitando que ele pudesse cair.<p>

Não foi um real motivo que levou o Guardião da Nuvem a se deitar novamente. Seu sono havia ido embora, mas ele não deixaria aquela cama.  
>O anel estava seguro em seu dedo, e ele estava confortável nos braços da pessoa certa. As palavras ditas pelo italiano voltaram a ecoar na mente de Hibari, e enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos no rosto de seu amante, o moreno esboçou um desafiante meio sorriso.<br>Quando questionado na noite anterior sobre o desejo, o Guardião da Nuvem fingiu ignorância. Dino havia sido muito ingênuo em achar que ele confirmaria tal coisa, ainda mais o conhecendo como ele o conhecia.

Porém, no fundo Hibari jamais se esqueceria daquele dia.  
>Todas as novas lembranças invadiram sua mente assim que ele retornou ao futuro, e aquela em especial se tornaria uma de suas memórias favoritas. Ele cresceu acreditando. Ele cresceu esperando, até o dia em que um estrangeiro idiota apareceu no terraço do <em>seu<em> Colégio como havia prometido. Hibari não ouviu metade da explicação sobre anéis, Máfia e Guardiões. Alias, não importasse quantos anos se passassem nada daquilo importaria. Ele só estava _naquele_ tipo de vida por causa do Chefe dos Cavallone.

Mexendo nos cabelos do italiano, o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se sorrir com um pouco mais de sinceridade. Dino realmente não mentira. Seu desejo havia se realizado e _continuaria_ se realizando.  
>Porque pelos últimos dez anos, Hibari vinha pedindo a mesma coisa em todos os seus aniversários: <em>"Por favor, permita-me estar sempre ao lado ele".<em>

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz Aniversário, Hibari e Yuuhi (ok, meio atrasado, eu sei ahehoah)  
>Saudades de escrever D18. Somente quando comecei a fanfic que eu percebi a falta que sinto desses dois.<p>

Chibi Hibari fez mais uma participação especial. Tive altos momentos de HHNNGG enquanto escrevia. Não sei como o Dino consegue se controlar, eu teria passado o dia todo abraçado a ele ._.  
>Enfim, Oneshot de aniversário, e como não posso perder a chance de escrever um especial aqui está. Espero que os fãs de D18 tenham gostado! :D<p>

Até~


End file.
